thedigitalwarfandomcom-20200214-history
Candice O'Donnell
Candice O'Donnell is a pictional character, rolaplayed by The Digital War member SpatzArt . She is a part of The Sol fraction. Her Digimon partner is Sewnmon . Appearance Candice is an average young girl, who gained her ginger hair and blue eyes from her father. She has a now missing right canine tooth that was originally chipped in a school-yard fight. She is often seen in some short shirt with black shorts under-neath. In the human world she wears a white shirt with a tan over jacket that has purple patches on the elbows. Also, a blue skirt with matching purple patch, white socks, yellow/black shoes, yellow pig-tail holders, and a black/purple messenger bag. Finally she wears a necklace he father gave her for her tenth birthday. As for the digital world, she sports a white sleeveless dress with black under shorts, tan shaw, yellow wristbands and pigtail holders, yellow/black shoes, black/purple fannypack, and the gifted necklace. A fast runner, but lacks upper body strength. (something he is working on with training) Personality A fire cracker of sorts, Candice isn't afraid to tell you her thoughts or give you a punch if you don’t agree. The little girl has a very strong personality, only adding to it as she moved to Japan only recently from the New York City into a much harder school system. She has a very short temper and her attitude has caused many people to shy away from her. However, she often breaks down when yelled at by someone she sees as an authority figure. She may freeze, cry, or even run away. Despite her big mouth her emotions always show through. History Up until four years ago, she was living in America, even then she was a fan of the Digi-destined and their works to protect both worlds. After her mother wanted to be closer to her family in Japan, Candice and her parents moved there. While very tom-boy like in the States, she had plenty of friends still. After her best friend had gotten the upgraded version, she gave Candice her old DS as a going away present. After some playful arguing about getting the better DS, she was very happy for the older model that she often plays fighting or Digimon games on. Once moved to Japan to be closer with her mother’s family, Candice felt rather out of place in the new culture. Often getting into fights at school, her grades showing a learning curve, she picked up a bit of ‘Attitude Problem’. This only seemed to get worse with the stress of a new little one on the way. After a lonely day of classes, she found an abandoned doll on the side-walk, that being the day she found a strange plush left on the side-walk. She soon realized that she had found herself a Digimon as she DS reacted to the bond. Their first couple weeks together were rocky, while Candice had high exceptions for the little Digimon. It was very confused and scared in the real world. Soon some boys decided to play keep-away with the plush, causing Candice to get in a fight, damaging her teeth. The fight was also her last straw as she was expeled from school and began homeschooling. Her dad took the source of the trouble and locked it in a closet for a week. When the 'toy' was return, Candice was upset that Needmon didn't speak up. As baby brother, Toby, was born. With stress of the second child, home-schooling and Candice getting into trouble everytime they turned around, they heard about a boarding school near for children with Digimon. Her parents gave permission to let her join Sol with her partner Digimon, as long as she comes home on weekdays to do schoolwork and visit her baby brother… Perhaps get her on track. Sol - 'Year One' While Candice was accepted into Sol, she was disappointed not to get the shard the represented Tai. It fused with the DS given to her as a going away present from the states all the same to create her digivice. Her troubles in making friends seemed to follow her to Sol as well. Only a few people who could deal with her loud mouth, often cheering how Sol was the best and all other houses sucked. She found herself with even fewer friends. After her first Halloween at Sol, she gained her first digital shard, allowing Sewnmon to evolve to Voudoumon. Even though, the events of that night seem to escape her memory… Nightmares seem to creep up from time to time. She soon only voiced her opinions when someone spoke to her, other then, she kept mostly quite. Watching the going ones after Sol. That was when she had become good friends with a follow Sol members, Lavvy and Hronawmon, in which they often have trips to the digital world together with other Destined outside of the houses. Following that we began making friends with other destined as well, like Eli and DemiMantimon as the houses accept more, new, destined. Sol - Year Two With her birthday near, Candice was wandering around Lune when she mat Hua, who was all too delighted to throw her a birthday party. After invited some people over, it turned into a rather big group. Soon Candice began to make friends with the party goers, even the head of Lune... Even though Sol is still the best! From then Candice and Eirik began hanging out more as he took on a role as a baby sitter for her (Don't call it that in front of Candice though) and started making many more friends and exploring the digital world with them. She also had picked up a new hobby of psychical training, inspired by a few fellow Sols. The New Year's Ball involved her showing off her handmade dress, but the party went south quickly thanks to an upset friend and an attacking Digimon. She soon gained her third shard which unlocked Sewnmon's Ultimate form. Trivia *Candice's blood type is A. *Dispite being half Japanese, she has trouble writing it. *Enjoys sewing, training, and digital world exploring. *Can't stand chocolate. (Think it looks like poo.) *His favourite food is Strawberry Ice Cream. *Candice's voice sample: Yuki (Vocaloid) Quotes *''"But that will take FOR-EV-ER!"'' *''"I told you it was awesome!"'' *''"Sol rules! Lune drools!"'' '' CandiceUpdateV2Complete.png|Jan 2013 Application|link=http://spatzart.deviantart.com/art/TDW-Candice-Sewnmon-Update-338737789 Tdw candice sewnmon update by spatzart-d5lobr1.png|Nov. 2012 Application|link=http://spatzart.deviantart.com/art/TDW-Candice-Sewnmon-Update-338737789 CandiceOriginal.png|Sept 2011 Application|link=http://spatzart.deviantart.com/art/TDW-Candice-Sewnmon-259497948 Digi world clothing memecell.png|Candice Digital World outfit (Meme)|link=http://spatzart.deviantart.com/art/TDW-Candice-Sewnmon-Update-338737789#/d5s41wr CandiceheartchartPre.png|Candice's Heart Chart (Meme)|link=http://spatzart.deviantart.com/art/TDW-Candice-Heart-Chart-340821148 '' Category:Tamers Category:Sol Category:Sincerity